User blog:CaveJohnson/Theories that knowing One Piece's unpredictability probably won't come true
Ok i've been theorizing on One Piece for a long time a large ammount of these theories DIDN'T Come true But hey a recent one did (Spoiler warning for the latest Chapter) Sabo's back and got Ace's Flame Flame Fruit! Granted a million other people were theorizing that too probably lol Now on to the current theories beware for those who read the Viz Manga Watch the Funimation Dub or only watch the anime there might be some more spoilers in here Also I should say I normally read the Viz Manga and Funimation Dubs myself but read online Translations of the manga as well since i'm impatient so i'll be calling most everything by their english names, Warlords Emperors So on... Now on to the theories Big Mom is Lola's Mother Does this make sense to anyone else? Given their similar appearances and the fact that Lola's Mother is implied to be extremely powerful and she's somewhere in the New World granted Lola said her Mom would help them out but we haven't really seen enough of her to confirm if she's a Hero or a Villain (Though i'm betting Villain) Chances are someone's already said this but eh Big Mom was experimented on By Caesar Clown Yup another one about Big Mom I think considering she's obsessed with Candy and is abnormally huge means she could have been one of Caesar Clown's Experiments I think I heard this somewhere else before too so it looks like i'm not the only one betting on this After Dressrosa Doflamingo will lose his Warlord Status I can't say this for sure but I think it's a possibility considering every other Warlord Luffy's beat lost their Status Granted Doflamingo's a former World Noble but whether a "former' one means anything to the Goverment or not I don't know Boa Hancock will at some point lose her Status Considering she's associated with Luffy I think it's more than likely she will lose her Status soon which could cause quite a problem for her Home Bartholomew Kuma will at some point lose his Status Though it seems he's still one for now I can't see the reason in leaving him a Warlord since he's not even living anymore also he protected the Thousand Sunny for 2 Years that's gotta mean something ^ If the theories above came true that would leave Dracule Mihawk as the sole Warlord remaining (Just like there's only one Admiral remaining from the Previous Generation If you don't count the Fleet Admiral) I think it's more than likely the Goverment would replace every one of the other Warlords And yeah i'm gonna theorize on who those Warlords might be As we know Buggy the Clown is already a Warlord himself so here we have some crazy idea's for the other replacements Alvida I know she's supposed to be teamed up with Buggy still but I can't see this team up having lasted 2 whole years Kuro This... just makes sense to me Captain Kuro's whole thing was he wanted to have the power of a pirate but the freedom of a Rich Man well... Warlord Status would pretty much give him that Gin I know he was poisoned and may have died shortly after that but come on His words "Let's meet again on the Grand Line" and the New World is still the Grand Line so I think it's safe to say we'll see him again why not as a Warlord? Arlong Yes yes I know he was arrested but come on the Navy let him out once (With no real indication as to why if i'me not mistaken) So maybe they let him out again to replace Jinbe? After all we didn't see Arlong during the Impel Down Arc Foxy This one is a little bit unlikely but I still think it's a fairy possibility I really feel like Foxy will be back at some point and if he's gonna survive in the New World he's gonna need to get stronger and maybe become a Warlord? ^ Now some of these theories are unlikely but I just got this Funny Idea what if the New Warlords of the sea were all former Villains? and Luffy was all HAH! The New Warlords of the sea are a joke! Except for like Mihawk of course... lol Woulda put Don Krieg in there but after his defeat I can't see him doing anything again... ever The Admiral Ryokugyu will be defeated before the Final Battles Possible as the Final Foe of a Arc of Saga This is pretty baseless pretty much the entire Reasoning behind it is because we saw Zoro and Sanji fighting the other Admirals as Luffy fought the Fleet Admiral so where was the Green Bull Guy? Could be wrong maybe Jinbe will fight him speaking of which... Here are some theories for the other Crew Members I believe will join Jinbe Pretty much everyone in the world is screaming this but I mean come on he said he wanted to and that he would in the future so yeah I think he'll join my guess is as the Helmsman but first we gotta get his crew outta the way maybe they'll defect to Big Mom Boa Hancock Yeah I know she's not here right now and her warlord status thing and all that but my guess is if she's shows up she'll lose it defending Luffy and if she loses her Warlord Status there's no reason for her not to go be with her imaginary love (Don't worry I don't think Luffy will actually ever like her like that) Perona Well Considering she kinda showed up to help Zoro (I think Mihawk told her to but still) I think it's a safe bet to say she's at least she's at least a cananidate and she'd bring something quite unique to the group So anyway I know Luffy said he needed 10 members (Maybe counting himself or maybe not) But I really see that as more of an estimate so he can have at least a little more than that I think Now on to my theories concerning the will of D What if several other Straw Hats have it? Think i'm crazy? Well let's think for a minute From what I can tell the Will of D belongs to the dreamers the people who are really special who really wanna make something of themself Hmm.. Well interesting enough Some of the other Straw Hats don't seem to have Surnames Nami Usopp & Sanji for instance (Although I think Usopp's unlikely since his dream was influenced) Now the thing here is Well why wouldn't the others have D? Well that might be because for all the others there was something that directly influenced their dream Such as Zoro and his deal with Kuina Chopper and Dr. Hiluluk Nico Robin and her Mother Franky and Tom Brook and Laboon so on... Whereas people with D such as Luffy don't have to have a reason I mean Luffy said he wanted to be a pirate before he met Shanks if i'm not mistaken I don't necessarily think that's so but I think it's a fair possibility that Nami and Sanji at least could have D. in their name Now on to my last theory (For now anyway) One i'm pretty sure other people are probably thinking What if Nico Robin was Luffy's Sister? Think i'm crazy? I probably am but let's think Do we know ANYTHING Luffy's Mother? or Robin's Dad? Could they be Olvia and Dragon? Maybe when Nico Olvia and Dragon had to leave they split the two of them up for some reason Keep in minds guys only theories I really have nothing to support this other than the fact that Robin has recently been extremely associated with the Revolutionaries So that's that Might add more as I think of it if you happen to this blog please tell me what you think. Category:Blog posts